TIE Experimental
The TIE Experimental Project was a secret Rebellion era Galactic Empire research project to develop innovative new remote-piloted starfighters based upon TIE technology. Sponsored by Grand Admiral Demetrius Zaarin and under the leadership of Director Lenzer, the program was based at Research Station Obsidian. The project was disrupted and ended by the Rebel Alliance before it could reach fruition. Variants 'TIE Experimental M1' *Model - Twin Ion Engine Experimental M1 (T/e1) *Role - Experimental assault fighter *Crew - One *Manufacturer - Sienar Fleet Systems *Length - 6.3 metres *Engine - 2 twin ion engine sets *Maximum Sublight speed - 104 MGLT *Armament - Single Turbolaser The TIE Experimental M1, also known as the TIE Bizarro, was an experimental member of the TIE series and a part of the TIE Experimental Project. The M1 consisted of a single standard TIE/ln starfighter wing panel with two wing braces connected to a pair of standard TIE series cockpit pods. The port pod held the control systems, and the starboard pod held a turbolaser much heavier than the laser cannons equipped on any previous TIE. Both pods had the trademark twin ion engines of the TIE series, and the fighter was actually slightly faster than the standard TIE/ln. The fighter was equipped with a hyperdrive, which was slaved to remote systems in a controller ship. Alliance to Restore the Republic forces first encountered the M1 when they responded to a distress signal from a civilian convoy near the Belat system. A pair of A-wings escorting a staff transfer from Defiance to Liberty picked up the distress call during a course change between hyperspace jumps and responded to the attack. They found a squadron of TIE Experimental M1 fighters attacking a Cloburi Freight convoy, while a ''Beta''-class ETR-3 escort transport stood by. The A-wings defeated the TIE M1s with minimal Rebel or civilian losses. Later, when the Alliance ordered an intelligence-gathering strike on a TIE Experimental production facility, several waves of M1 fighters were found in the station's defense screen. They were also present at the main research facility, defending the hangar ship Sardis and space station Obsidian.http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/TIE_Experimental_M1 'TIE Experimental M2' Star Wars: X-wing Alliance *Model - |Twin Ion Engine Experimental M2 (T/e2) *Crew - None - Remote control system *Passengers - None *Entered service - 3 ABY *Cost - Not available for sale''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *Cargo - 65 kilograms *Engine - Twin Ion Engine Set *Maximum atmosphere speed - 1,200 km/h *Maximum Sublight speed - 100 MGLT *Armament - 2 Turbolaser turrets All other details as M1 The TIE Experimental M2, also known as the TIE BigGun, was an experimental member of the TIE series and a part of the TIE Experimental Project. Characteristics The M2 was essentially a standard TIE/ln starfighter but with the original chin-mounted laser cannons removed and a pair of turbolaser turrets mounted on the outer wing hubs. The fighter was roughly as fast as the standard TIE/ln, but its maneuverability was slightly lower. Like the other TIE Experimentals, the M2 was remotely controlled by a modified ''Beta''-class ETR-3 escort transport. History The Alliance to Restore the Republic initially encountered the M2 when a B-wing starfighter group patrolled too close to one of their bases. Little is known about this incident, which may indicate the total destruction of the B-wing group. In order to gain more intelligence on the remote-controlled TIE project, Admiral Yamarus ordered a decoy convoy of Mobquet medium transports and Z-95 Headhunters to draw out the Experimentals and their control craft. The lure was successful, and the Z-95's, armed with experimental ion pulse warheads, managed to disable or destroy the entire Imperial attack force. The TIEs were examined in detail, but the life-support systems on the control craft were rigged to malfunction as soon as the transports were disabled. Shortly thereafter, the Alliance gained intelligence that led them to the main TIE Experimental production facility, and the M2s were among the fighter screen defending the hangar ship Sardis and space station Obsidian. 'TIE Experimental M3' *Model - Twin Ion Engine Experimental M3 (T/e3) *Role - Experimental bomber *Length = 9.6 metres *Cargo - 75 kilograms *Maximum atmosphere speed - 1,250 km/h *Maximum Sublight speed - 102 MGLT *Armament - 2 warhead launchers with 8 concussion missiles The TIE Experimental M3, also known as the TIE Warhead, was an experimental member of the TIE series and a part of the TIE Experimental Project. Characteristics The M3 was essentially a standard TIE/In interceptor but with the original laser cannons removed and a pair of warhead launchers mounted on the outer wing hubs. Being based on the TIE Interceptor, the M3 had nearly the same performance, with only slightly reduced maneuverability and speed. Like the other TIE Experimentals, the M3 was remotely controlled by a modified Beta-class ETR-3 escort transport. Most TIE M3's also had deflector shield generators added with no discernible loss of performance. History member prepares to steal a docked TIE Warhead.]] At some point, TIE Experimental M3s crippled an X-wing group, but the first major Alliance to Restore the Republic engagement with the M3 occurred when Admiral Yamarus ordered a decoy convoy of Mobquet medium cargo haulers and Z-95 Headhunters to draw out the Experimentals and their control craft. The lure was successful, and the Z-95's, armed with experimental ion pulse warheads, managed to disable or destroy the entire Imperial attack force. The TIEs were found to be unmanned, and the life-support systems on the control craft were rigged to malfunction as soon as the transports were disabled. Renegade Squadron also made an attempt to steal a vessel of this class. Later, when the Alliance ordered an intelligence-gathering strike on a TIE Experimental production facility, several waves of M3 fighters were found in the station's defense screen. The Empire launched a retaliatory strike on the cruiser Liberty, which included TIE M3's as the primary assault bomber. They were also present at the main research facility, defending the hangar ship Sardis and space station Obsidian.http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/TIE_Experimental_M3 'TIE Experimental M4' *Model - Twin Ion Engine Experimental M4 (T/e4) *Role - *Crew - *Length - 8.7 metres This “fighter” is nothing more than a big, fast, flying bomb. It carries an explosive payload to a target. End of story. And, most likely, end of target. - Description of a M4 from X-wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide The TIE Experimental M4, also known as the TIE Bomb, was a guided missile based on TIE series technology and a part of the TIE Experimental Project. Characteristics The M4 was designed as a cruise missile for destroying capital ships and space stations. With wing panels taken directly from the TIE/sa bomber and a similar central pod and wing struts, the TIE M4 was loaded with enough explosives to detonate with five times the explosive force of a kamikaze TIE/ln starfighter. With an oversized booster employed in addition to the standard Twin Ion Engines, the TIE Experimental M4 had greater linear acceleration than a TIE Defender and as much maneuverability as a standard TIE Fighter. As a guided missile, the TIE M4 had no defensive weaponry. Like the other TIE Experimentals, the M4 was remotely controlled by a modified ''Beta''-class ETR-3 escort transport. History Rebel forces only known encounter with the M4 occurred when the Empire executed a retaliatory strike against the cruiser Liberty. Liberty's fighter squadrons were scrambled in defense, and they managed to save the ship from destruction.http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/TIE_Experimental_M4 'TIE Experimental M5' *Model - Twin Ion Engine Experimental M5 (T/e5) *Role - Space superiority fighter *Length - 10 metres Looks like the Imperials welded an engine booster pack to a simple TIE fighter. Wow, can that thing move! - Alliance to Restore the Republic pilot Gwen Habbert in Star Wars: X-wing Alliance The TIE Experimental M5, also known as the TIE Booster, was an experimental member of the TIE series and a part of the TIE Experimental Project. Characteristics The M5 was essentially a standard TIE/ln starfighter, but with a large booster engine attached to the aft of the fighter. The fighter, thanks to the booster, was much faster than the standard TIE/ln, but its maneuverability was slightly lower. Like the other TIE Experimentals, the M5 was remotely controlled by a modified Beta-class ETR-3 escort transport. The fighter was equipped with a hyperdrive, which was slaved to remote systems in the control ship. Many TIE M5's also had shield generators added with no discernable loss of performance. History Alliance to Restore the Republic forces first encountered the M5 when the Empire executed a retaliatory strike against the cruiser Liberty. They were also present at the main TIE Experimental research facility, defending the hangar ship Sardis and space station Obsidian.http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/TIE_Experimental_M5 After Obsidian After the destruction of space platform Obsidian, no TIE Experimental fighters were seen again. Appearances *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' Sources *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' References |} Category:Star Wars Category:Experimental Fighters